La diversion
by Albane
Summary: OS : défi 25 du Poney. Peut-on gâcher tant d'effort par un simple mot malheureux qui vous a échappé ?


**Défi 25** : entre les champs du Pellenor et la Porte Noire.

Un moment culte -que dis-je ? Cultissime !- des films.

* * *

« Une diversion ! » s'exclama-t-il avec une fierté enthousiaste.

Un silence consterné lui répondit et Legolas sentit soudain toute sa vie se déliter, toute sa crédibilité s'émietter sous lui. Mais qu'avait-il dit là ? Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il resta pétrifié, cerné par le regard de ses compagnons. Tout le vide de cette grande salle de marbre blanc semblait l'avaler. Il se sentait ridicule, mal dans sa peau et dans ses vêtements, planté debout, hors du temps.

Il avait fait un parcours sans faute. Depuis le début de tout cela. Il était messager du royaume sylvain. Un messager n'est normalement pas impliqué dans les conséquences de l'information qu'il apporte. Là, pourtant, au moment précisément opportun, il avait outrepassé son rôle et s'était jeté dans l'action.

Neuf avait été choisis, parmi la multitude des êtres bons et intelligents sur cette terre, pour sauver le Bien et il était de ceux-là. Il avait été confronté à toutes les sortes de douleurs qu'un elfe peut connaître.

Avec la compagnie, il s'était retrouvé face à la nature, au froid, à la neige et à la puissance de la montagne dans le Caradhras. Et puis la longue marche. Il avait tenu sans coup férir. Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de quoi en être fier. C'était dans sa nature, de pouvoir faire face aux intempéries et aux voyages sans ressentir autant de douleur et de peine que les mortels.

Il avait connu la peine engendrée par l'amitié. Dans ses moindres soucis comme dans ses plus terribles affres. Il s'était parfois disputé avec ses compagnons, s'était opposé à eux, avait exprimé un avis contraire, mais jamais il ne les avait abandonné, trahi ou détesté. Et, bien plus douloureux, plus déchirant, il avait du affronter leur mort. Il avait vu Boromir du Gondor illustrer la réputation de mortel de sa race. Il avait cru perdre Mithrandir et Merry et Pippin, torture finalement inutile. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître, le moins possible en tout cas, pour avoir la force de continuer. Il avait essayé de rester aussi digne que possible dans la peine et le chagrin. Mais jamais il n'avait lâché. Il avait toujours réussi à rester droit et à faire exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Et enfin et surtout, il avait participé à de nombreux combats et deux batailles. Et jamais, jamais, même dans le danger, dans l'affolement, dans le sang et la haine, il n'avait fait le moindre faux pas. Il était toujours resté égal à lui-même et digne de son éducation. Chacun de ses coups avait fait mouche, il ne s'était jamais rabaissé à se souiller excessivement, ni à se laisser aller à un comportement de bête, ni à se laisser emporter par la fureur. Il avait gardé son discernement et sa lucidité. C'était ce qui rendait les Elfes invincibles depuis leur éveil. Il avait toujours eu une vision pertinente de ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il ferait et surtout pourquoi il le faisait. Il avait toujours compris toutes les situations et les enjeux et agit en conséquence. Il se maîtrisait complêtement.

Et voilà que maintenant, dans le calme le plus complet, en compagnie de personnes qu'il connaissait très bien et qui estimaient tous qu'il avait parfaitement sa place au sein de cette discussion capitale, il trébuchait. Trébucher ? Non, il s'étalait carrément. « Une diversion ! » avait-il lâché comme un gamin. Tant d'effort, tant de maîtrise, tant de réussite, tout anéanti par une intervention irréfléchie. Quel gâchis ! Quel gâchis ! Comment cela avait-il pu lui arriver ?

Et ce silence ! Ce silence insupportable ! Ce silence accusateur ! Ce silence moqueur !

« Une mort certaine. Peu de chance de succès. Qu'attendons-nous ? »

Legolas capta le regard complice de Gimli et remercia tous les vala pour l'invention des amis et leurs opportunes diversions.

* * *

Si vous avez bien compris mon texte, vous avez compris que ce n'était en aucun cas fait pour se moquer, mais au contraire, tenter de l'excuser en montrant à quel point il le regrette et à quel point il a conscience de s'être ridiculisé. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'on peut bien en rire ;-)


End file.
